The One That Got Away
by KickShipper101
Summary: What would have happened if Jack and Kim read those letters in the episode Hit The Road Jack. Follows up to Season 3 Episode 22. Suck at summaries please read. Rated T for language and Kissing. And Drinking and crap like that
1. The Letters

**Hey Guys so I'm new at this whole writing fanfiction. Please note that I'm only 12 years old before you say anything mean. I did most of this writing in class. I hope you enjoy it. Please review I love feed back but not too hurtful of feed back. I'm hoping to make this story long. Heres the first chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kim's POV

I had just given jack his letter and me his. His dad pulled up and jack put his luggage in the car. He hopped into the car and with one final goodbye he drove off. I made a promise not to open it until he was in Japan which would be tomorrow during math. Oh god I hate math. So at 1:30 I can open the letter.

TOMORROW DURING MATH

1:25, 1:26, 1:27, 1:28, 1:29, 1:30!  
I literally jumped up and screamed that it was one thirty. That earned me embarrassing looks from the class. "Sorry." I mumbled and say down. I pulled out the letter and read it. It said:

Dear Kim

If you are reading this letter knowing you, you opened it as soon as it was 1:30. Also knowing you, you probably jumped and screamed. If you didn't then oh well. (but I'm pretty sure ya did ;D  
Since I might not ever see you again I just wanted you to know that I, Jack Brewer, have fallen in love with you. Don't tell the guys because they will probably text me and harass me forever about it. It is kinda hard for me to write this considering the fact that you are my first love. They always say if you love her then let her go. So that is what I'm doing. I'm letting you go. More like you letting me go but still. I am listening to Let Her Go by Passesnger as I am writing this. I want you to swear that we will keep in touch. And say it out loud too. Don't worry about what others think. They don't matter. All that matters is you. Tell the guys that we will keep in touch too. Well, I guess that's all I have to say and I hope it's okay to say I love you. Gotta go give you my letter.

With Love,  
Jack

I stood up in my chair and shouted at the top of my lungs, "I SWEAR!" and then I started crying. Well... That was awkward.

* * *

Jacks POV

I hopped in the car and my dad sped away. Leaving Kim there standing all alone hurt me more than anything. But I couldn't change it. I was going to Japan, nothing could stop me. I really wanted to open Kim's letter now but I promised her I would wait till I was on the plane. Finally we arrived at the airport. They made me take off my shoes and jacket, the letter was in the jacket. When my jacket went through the metal detector thingy it started going off. Apparently Kim put a ring in there. Huh. Well once we got that cleared up I had ten minutes to make it to my plane. I ran as fast as I could and ended up on the plane. As soon as the plane took off I opened the letter. It read:

Dear Jack,

When I hugged you after the match I realized that I had a crush on you. So I went to Joan... She didn't have much advice. So I thought that I would put all of my thoughts and feelings into this letter. I wanted to tell you in person how I felt but I was to scared and the words just couldn't come out. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same and it would ruin our friendship.

I saw a few smudges so I guessed she was crying.

And so now I want to tell you that I am in love with you. Now go and sleep until you get to Japan.

Love,  
Kim

After that I couldn't think of what to say or do. So I did as she suggested and slept til I got to Japan. When I got there I just sat at the airport for a while. Thinking about friendship and stuff. Then I called my dad. "Dad?"  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
"It's me dad. Jack."  
"Whatcha want son?"  
"I have to move back to Seaford."  
"What why?"  
"Because the love of my life is there and if I leave her I don't know if I'll ever get her back."  
I heard a few sniffles coming from the other end.  
"You okay there dad?"  
"That. Was. Beautiful. Of course you can move back to Seaford."

"Thanks dad. I'm already at the airport so just transfer your ticket to mine for going back. Kay?"

"Sure son. Love you bye"  
"Love ya too dad."  
I soon boarded the plane back to Seaford. I also slept the entire ride home all I could think about was Kim. She was even in my dreams. Soon I was woken up by a flight attendant telling me to put my seatbelt on cuz we were landing.  
As soon as I got off the plane my dad came and hugged me. Then he told me the news. Apparently he had already sold our house and bought one in Japan.  
"What about me?" I asked my dad confused about where I was gonna live.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm hoping to update again tomorrow. Or sometime soon considering that tomorrow is Saturday and I'll probs sleep all day. **

**Please review, you know how I love 'dem reviews. Follow or Favorite my story or me. I will post other stories.**


	2. I Can't Live Without You

ew Chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I don't have an excuse so yeah. I will try and update every week. If you know how to update from an iPod puhhleeeeeeeaaaaaase tell me. Now for the story. Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it. Or Jack brewer. Even though I wish I did. "You will be staying with Kim." "Whatttt?!" "I talked to her parents and they said its okay." "Awesome! Does Kim know?" "No we figured you would want it to be a surprise." "Thanks. Imma go tell Kim the big news." Kim's POV I went to school the next day. Walking to biology I saw a familiar head of shaggy brown hair. I jumped up and screamed "Jack!" I yelled. I ran to Jack and kissed him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I read your letter and decided that I can't live without you." "So are you staying?" "Well... My dad is still gonna live in Japan." "What about you?" "My dad talked to your parents and guess who's gonna be your roommate for a while." "NO WAY!" "Yes way! I'm gonna live with you." "Eeeeek!" I attacked him again with my lips. We walked to class hand in hand. Later at the house we move Jacks bed and all of his stuff into my room. Mom said that she would change the guest room into a room that fit him more. "Now, can I trust you 2 to share a room?" mom asked. I was about to say yes when Jack said, "Of course Mrs. Crawford. If not you can kick me out." "Okay. But you know I won't kick you out. I'm going to trust you. Don't make me regret it." "Okay mom. You can leave now. I said with my cheeks bright red. Later that night Jack sat on his bed and I sat on mine. Our beds were right next to each other. We sat facing the other. Jack decided to break the silence. "So how about that kiss at school?" "Oh shit!" I replied. "What did you not like it?" "Duh I liked it. I was the one who kissed you!" "Well then why did you say oh shit?" "Because I'm not sure what it meant." "Does it mean you are my girlfriend?" "Do you want me to be?" "Kinda." "Then yes!" "Okay then." "What about my mom? We said that she could trust us." "We can worry about it tomorrow. For now sleep." Jack crawled over and layed with me. His arms wrapped around me. Soon I fell asleep. Jacks POV There she was. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And she was sleeping in my arms. Soon I also fell asleep... BEEP BEEP BEEP. I woke up to my alarm clack going off. I saw Kim slowly flutter her eyes open. I remembered what happened the night before and then kissed her. "Morning beautiful." I said. "Ugh, don't kiss me I have morning breath." she replied. "I don't care." "Well I do." "But-" "No buts. Now go take a shower you stink." "Fiinnee." So I went to take a shower. I got dressed and when I left the bathroom I saw Kim waiting there. She kissed me on the lips and then went to shower herself. When she got out she blow dried her hair while I brushed my hair and hairsprayed it. I heard a soft giggle and looked over at Kim. She was laughing at me. "What? To have hair this good you have to do a few unmanly things." I said defensively. Then we went downstairs, got food and left for school. Sorry guys I know that this chapter isn't long. I'm not sure if I should continue it. I've kinda lost interest. Tell me if I should keep going. 


	3. SOrryy authors note

**Sorry. I am also quitting this story. I have been going through some really deep shit right now and I cant deal with it. and this story so i quit. PM me if ya wanna take over**


End file.
